<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Found the Devil (i found him in a lover) by withthekeyisking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983771">I Found the Devil (i found him in a lover)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking'>withthekeyisking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Rare Pair Challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Choking, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dick is in over his head, Dildos, Dom/sub, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Mafia AU, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Overstimulation, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, dark Batfam, no capes AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthekeyisking/pseuds/withthekeyisking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick knows he's been playing with fire, that this is more than likely going to bite him in the ass, and <em>soon</em>.</p><p>That doesn't stop him from going back again and again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Roman Sionis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dick Rare Pair Challenge [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson Rare Pair Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Found the Devil (i found him in a lover)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The requester has asked to remain anonymous, but I hope that they—and all of you—enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing it :)</p><p>Title from <em>Coming Down</em> by Halsey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He wants to see you."</p><p>Dick has barely made it through the door, and he withholds a sigh, glancing over at his brother with irritation. Jason looks back at him passively, the slightest hint of a smirk curving his lips, lounging against the wall. How long has he been standing there, Dick wonders. How long has he been waiting for Dick to arrive, just so that he can be the deliverer of this demand.</p><p>It's not like Dick can fault Jason for his amusement over the situation; all of them are always at each others' throats, always climbing over each other, excited over each leg up, eager to prove themselves better.</p><p>The better liar. Better fighter. Better thief. Better torturer. Better killer. Better <em>son.</em></p><p>So if their positions were reversed, Dick would probably take just as much pleasure from this as Jason is. But that doesn't mean Dick isn't picturing how satisfying it would be to slam his fist into Jason's face and get rid of that satisfied twinkle in his eye, maybe bloody up those sharp teeth peeking out between his lips.</p><p>"Does he?" Dick asks lightly, refusing to let any of his frustration—or <em>trepidation</em>—show through. Rob Jason of some of his excitement, maybe. "Must finally be giving me the order to take you out back, then."</p><p>It's a weak attempt at an insult, even he can see that, but worth it for the way Jason scowls.</p><p>Dick turns away from him, heading down the hall towards Bruce's office. He'd been hoping to go to his room and get some sleep—it has been a long, <em>long</em> day—but no, of course not. Of course Bruce needs to speak with him.</p><p>His stomach is in knots.</p><p>Normally, being called to see Bruce wouldn't be cause for concern at all. Dick always does his work <em>excellently,</em> never causes problems that he can't clean up himself, never makes life harder for Bruce or the family. Dick is the eldest and the heir, and he lives up to the expectations that come with being those things. Bruce has trained him well, and he <em>never</em> disappoints.</p><p>But recently— Well. Recently, Dick has <em>constantly</em> felt like he's just a single moment away from being found out, from Bruce looking him in the eye and telling him that he's failed, that he <em>knows</em> what Dick's been doing and he's ashamed of him.</p><p>Dick's ashamed of himself, he can only imagine what Bruce's response will be, when he learns what's been going on.</p><p>Because it truly is a <em>when</em> situation, not an <em>if.</em> Bruce is <em>Bruce,</em> there's not a chance in hell he won't discover Dick's secret. It's only a matter of time until being called to Bruce's office ends with being punished for being so goddamn stupid.</p><p>Oh, how smug his brothers will be when that happens. How overjoyed. The Golden Boy, not so golden anymore.</p><p>Jason falls into step beside him, hands tucked into the pockets of his slacks. He's humming some kind of tune under his breath, and it sets Dick on edge. Makes him want to snap at the younger man to just shut the hell up. But Jason is <em>trying</em> to bait him, and if this really is the time that Bruce knows the truth and is going to punish him, snapping at Jason will only make it worse, the cherry on top of the already awful sunday.</p><p>He knocks on the door when he arrives at Bruce's office, and his father calls for him to enter. Jason gestures him forward grandly, and Dick rolls his eyes, pushing inside.</p><p>Bruce is sitting behind his desk, brow furrowed as he works. He looks up, eyes flicking between his two sons, and then leans back in his chair, hands folding in his lap.</p><p>"Thank you, Jason," Bruce says, tone dismissive, and Jason clenches his jaw. "You can go."</p><p>Jason lets out a sharp breath through his nose and does as he's told, turning and heading for the door, pretending to not see the sharp smirk Dick sends him at the dismissal.</p><p>"Dick," Bruce greets. "Sit."</p><p>Dick does so, taking a seat in the chair across the desk from Bruce. He keeps his posture relaxed, his expression open. Nothing to hide, nothing to get angry over. Everything is perfectly okay. Nothing out of the ordinary.</p><p>"How did it go?" Bruce asks.</p><p>"It went well," Dick replies, smiling slightly. "Not a lot happened. We got dinner, then fucked in the bathroom."</p><p>That is, technically, the truth, even if not the full of it. He did do those things with his target, the man Bruce told him to get close to, a good ol' fashioned honeypot. More challenging than most, considering <em>who</em> the target is, but the basics remain the same. Dick's done this many times before; he's attractive and knows how to use it, and intelligent and manipulative enough to make people tell him all their little secrets.</p><p>This time has...been different. Far more than he's let Bruce know, terrified of what his father will do when he realizes.</p><p>Bruce hums, nodding, gaze just as sharp as ever, expression near unreadable. Dick's pulse thuds in his ears, waiting for the accusation, for the truth to come out, for the punishment that is sure to follow for how monumentally <em>stupid</em> he's been.</p><p>"Is he still suspicious of you?" Bruce asks next.</p><p>"Of course," Dick replies immediately, but it's a lie. In a normal world, his target would absolutely still be suspicious of him. This was always meant to be a long con, and if his target was half as smart as he's said to be, some level of suspicion would <em>always</em> remain. Bruce is expecting suspicion for quite some time to come.</p><p>But this is not a normal world. This is a world where Dick fucked up. And so no, his target isn't suspicious of him. His target is...sure of where they stand. Far more than he should be. Far more than is healthy for Dick.</p><p>"Let you anywhere close to his penthouse yet?"</p><p><em>Yes.</em> "Not yet."</p><p>Bruce hums an acknowledging sound and nods. He doesn't look upset; this is going about as well as he thought it would, so far. He knew what he was asking when he assigned Dick to this job.</p><p>Too bad neither of them could've predicted Dick's reaction.</p><p>"Alright," Bruce says. "Get some sleep, then. Let me know the next time he invites you out."</p><p><em>We have plans tomorrow night,</em> is what Dick doesn't say. He only nods and offers a companionable smile, getting to his feet. "Sure thing, B. Sleep well."</p><p>"You too, Dick."</p><p>Dick walks from the room at a normal, measured pace, making his way back through the halls the same way. He offers nods to the men that stand guard, and then closes himself in his bedroom, collapsing face-first onto his bed.</p><p>"I'm so screwed," Dick tells his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut. "So, <em>so</em> screwed."</p>
<hr/><p>This is how it begins—</p><p>Dick, sitting across from Roman Sionis for a "business dinner", a negotiation between the Wayne and Sionis families for a small bit of territory down by the docks. Dick is charming and intelligent like always, and Sionis is matching him comment for comment.</p><p>Sionis is the head of the second-largest mafia in Gotham, beaten out only by the Wayne family. Intelligent, manipulative, cruel, ambitious. And Dick's <em>"target".</em></p><p>When Bruce first gave him this job, Dick was amused. His dad wants him to seduce the literal enemy? And somehow not get killed by said enemy for being an obvious spy? Somehow not have Sionis laugh in his face for thinking that he would ever let a Wayne anywhere near him?</p><p>It's a long game, Bruce told him. Of course Sionis would be suspicious, he'd be stupid not to. Of course Sionis would be amused by the idea of a Wayne trying to weasel his way in. The point was to truly make Sionis think there's a rift between Dick and Bruce, bit by bit. Make Sionis think he could flip Dick, with a bit of careful manipulation. Make him want to pull Dick in close. And then Dick would be exactly where they need him to be.</p><p>So during this dinner, Dick's supposed to show he'd be someone worth having around, someone worth Sionis' attention. He's supposed to be clever and attractive and dangerous, and the slightest bit naïve, and then let Sionis come out on top at the end. Let the man win, think himself superior.</p><p>Dick's very good at things like that, using his looks and his smile to get what his family needs. And it seems to be going well.</p><p>Until Sionis chuckles about half an hour into the meeting and says, "This is adorable, by the way."</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"You," Sionis says, gesturing to Dick casually as he takes another bite from his plate. "This little routine you've got going on. Do people normally fall for it? It's...<em>cute."</em></p><p>Dick, not one to be caught off-guard for long, pulls on a politely confused expression, heart thudding in his chest. "I don't understand your meaning, Mr. Sionis."</p><p>Sionis tilts his head, a condescending smile tugging his lips. "No? So Wayne didn't send you here to whore yourself out?"</p><p>Dick ignores the way the words send a flash of heat through him, instead narrowing his eyes and smiling sharply, fingering the trigger of his gun under the table.</p><p>"Say something like that again," he dares.</p><p>Sionis gives him an appraising look, something calculating in his eyes, and then leans forward, lowering his voice as he says, "You know what I think, Richard? I think you <em>are</em> a whore, and your daddy doesn't realize how desperate you are to be treated like one."</p><p>Dick draws his knife instead of his gun, whipping it out and pressing the blade to Sionis' extended throat. Sionis' men all startle into action, pointing their weapons at Dick, which in turn makes Dick's men draw their own guns. Sionis doesn't flinch, though. Only smiles at Dick. Dick's mouth is dry.</p><p>"Yeah," Sionis murmurs. "Yeah, you do. Want to know what I've been picturing this whole time? Wrapping my hand around that pretty neck of yours and squeezing while I fuck your throat just the way I want to. And then, when I'm bored of that, I'd bend you over and fuck your tight little ass until you're screaming and begging to come, and if I'm feeling <em>generous</em> then maybe I'll grant you permission."</p><p>Dick is frozen, unable to speak, barely daring to breathe. He's so relieved that everyone else is far enough away to not be able to hear the insidious words, but he has no idea what to do next.</p><p>His mind is filled with images of that now, of Sionis' long fingers tangling in his hair as the man forcibly fucks his throat, other hand tight around his neck and making it near impossible to breathe, unable to do anything to stop the assault as he's <em>used</em> by the rival mafia don—</p><p>Dick is no stranger to his...<em>tastes</em> in bed. But being who he is, the heir to the Wayne crime family, it's not like he can really indulge. If anyone knew that Richard Grayson enjoys shit like that, it would make him seem weak. And, by extension, make his <em>family</em> seem weak. Dick wouldn't be able to handle business anymore, not if everyone was just waiting to make jokes and call him a whore. The respect Dick has worked hard to cultivate would simply be gone.</p><p>"All you sluts are the same," Sionis says with a smirk. "So high and mighty until I strip you down and show you exactly what you're good for. You want to find out, sweetheart? I could show you a real good time. Fuck you nice and hard the way a whore like you wants it."</p><p>Dick tells himself that this is what Bruce wants him to do. That he's <em>supposed</em> to get into bed with Sionis, that it's part of the plan to take Sionis down. He tells himself that he's in control, that Sionis' words don't mean anything, that <em>he's</em> the one playing Sionis, at the end of the day. He tells himself that letting Sionis call him a whore is only so that Sionis thinks he's in control.</p><p>Dick has never been good at lying to himself.</p><p>He lowers the knife slowly, watching Sionis' smirk grow.</p><p>"If you tell <em>anyone—"</em> Dick hisses.</p><p>"Don't worry, baby," Sionis says, eyes practically glowing, "this stays between us."</p>
<hr/><p>Dick leans casually against the elevator wall, ignoring the guard on the opposite side watching him. He can't fault the man for his wariness, considering who Dick is, how much of a threat he possesses.</p><p>He doesn't know that Dick wouldn't dare try anything. He doesn't know that it's taking everything inside of Dick at the moment to keep his hands from shaking, to keep his breathing even. He doesn't know that despite the fact that Dick is a Wayne in enemy territory, he truly has no plans whatsoever to start anything.</p><p>Dick doesn't tell him any of that, either. Wariness is better than the man knowing the truth.</p><p>The elevator doors open, admitting them to the penthouse apartment of the building. The guard gestures him to exit first, and despite how he hates having an armed individual at his back, he doesn't argue. Instead he walks forward, keeping his pace leisurely as he makes his way to where he knows the living room is.</p><p>Contrary to what he told Bruce the night before, he's been here quite a few times.</p><p>A familiar voice reaches his ears, and then he turns the corner, entering the large space that dominates the main floor of the penthouse. His eyes land on the man currently pacing slowly back and forth along the length of the wall of windows, talking into his cellphone.</p><p>Roman is fully dressed save his suit jacket, leaving his black button-down shirt and white vest plain to see. There are still two guns in his shoulder holsters, the black metal gleaming as he pivots, the setting sun casting a glow over him.</p><p>He spares Dick only a cursory glance, eyes flicking up and down. He tilts the phone away from his mouth and says, "Leave the tie on," then turns his attention away again, back to whatever he's discussing on the phone.</p><p>Dick's cheeks heat slightly at the clear expectation for him to strip, mouth dry, but he doesn't hesitate to do so anyway, despite the embarrassment.</p><p>He folds each piece of clothing carefully, hopeful to not wrinkle them since he's going to have to wear them out of here afterwards. He lays out his weapons as well, a shiver running down his spine as he steps away from them.</p><p>And then he's completely naked except for the black silk tie hanging around his neck, and he finds himself falling into a simple parade rest as he waits. The pair of them are alone, but he feels extremely exposed with the giant wall of windows. It's unlikely that anyone can see inside, not up at this height, but the idea that someone <em>can,</em> that someone is <em>watching...</em></p><p>Eventually Roman ends his call and turns to look at Dick. His gaze is dispassionate, the man looking far calmer than Dick feels. He strolls over to Dick, adjusting his gloves as he does so, and Dick holds still, trying to anticipate what Roman's going to do to him this time.</p><p>The past month has been...<em>eventful,</em> if he had to pick a word. Roman has a wide variety of tastes, and no hesitation in doing whatever he likes to Dick. And Dick <em>really</em> wishes he didn't like that as much as he does.</p><p>Roman reaches him and slowly lifts his hand, anticipation tightening Dick's gut. Roman strokes a hand ever so gently down the length of the tie, leather glove brushing Dick's skin, and then takes a strong hold of the fabric, <em>yanking</em> harshly.</p><p>Dick chokes as it tightens around his throat, stumbling forward a step, hands flying up instinctively to try to loosen the tie.</p><p>But Roman says, "Hands down," his tone sharp, and Dick is obeying before he's even truly aware of it, hands clenching into fists at his sides.</p><p>Roman smirks at him, pleased. "Good boy," he says, voice dripping with derision.</p><p>Then he turns and starts walking away, his grip on Dick's tie forcing him to stumble after him, coughing and choking, gasping out Roman's name in a quiet plea that goes ignored.</p><p>Roman shoves him forward, releasing the tie, and Dick's stomach slams into the back of the couch, making him grunt. He tries to steady himself, bracing his hands in order to straighten up, but Roman tsks at him.</p><p>"No, no, no," Roman says, chastising. "You move when I <em>tell</em> you to, sweetheart. Go on, bend over, show me that cute little ass of yours."</p><p>Cheeks flaming, Dick does as he's told, bending over the back of the couch. The edge digs uncomfortably into his waist, and the height forces Dick to balance on his toes for any level of purchase, but it's only arousal he feels when Roman makes a pleased noise and squeezes his ass.</p><p>"Look at that," he murmurs. "All ready for me, huh, baby?"</p><p>He yanks out the butt plug sitting in Dick's ass, immediately shoving three fingers in. It makes an obscene noise, the copious amount of lube squelching around the man's fingers.</p><p>Roman chuckles under his breath. "Already <em>dripping</em> for me, sweetheart? My good little slut."</p><p>He punctuates the words with rough thrusts of his fingers, and Dick moans, hands curling into the material of the cushions.</p><p>Roman told him yesterday to do this, and Dick had rolled his eyes and laughed at the very idea. But then an hour and a half ago, after showering, he found himself naked in his bedroom with his fingers up his ass, cock hard at the knowledge that he was getting himself ready for Roman. It was far more arousing than it had any right to be.</p><p>Roman removes his fingers and then wipes them off on Dick's back. There's a faint rustling noise, and then Roman is grabbing his hands and pulling them into the small of his back. Something starts to wrap around them, tight enough to sting, and Dick realizes it's Roman's tie. His hands twist, instinctively tugging against it, but it holds, keeping Dick's hands bound.</p><p>Without any further warning, Roman thrusts inside of him, cock filling him up. Dick cries out at the suddenness of it, briefly losing his balance, but he quickly melts into the harsh thrusts, the way Roman fucks him without care for Dick's pleasure, just his own. Treats Dick like nothing more than a sex toy.</p><p>It makes Dick moan and spread his legs a little further.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right," Roman grunts out. "Desperate little thing, aren't you? So eager to spread your legs and get fucked—<em>ngh</em>—little <em>whore—"</em></p><p>He's barely even talking to Dick, not really, but Dick moans anyway, the words sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. Blood is rushing to his head in his bent over position, making him dizzy, and he gasps for air with every brutal thrust.</p><p>Dick does his best to push back, to meet Roman's hips each time he forces himself inside, clenching down around him, and feels proud of himself when Roman curses, <em>"Fuck,</em> yeah, baby. Just like that, good fucking whore—"</p><p>Roman comes, fucking through his orgasm until he's spent, panting. He pulls out far more slowly than he pushed in, and Dick feels his cum run down his thighs. It's a disgusting feeling, humiliating, <em>amazing,</em> and it makes Dick keen, rocking against the couch to get some friction on his aching cock.</p><p>"Want to come, baby?" Roman asks, reaching between his legs and stroking his cock roughly. "This what you want?"</p><p>Dick moans and nods desperately. "Please, Roman, <em>please—"</em></p><p>Roman's grip tightens painfully, and Dick cries out, jerking. "What do you call me, sweetheart?"</p><p>"Daddy," Dick rushes to correct, and the word only sparks more humiliating arousal. <em>"Daddy,</em> please, please I want to come, please, Daddy—"</p><p>Roman chuckles under his breath, a cruel and delighted sound, and then his hand pulls away.</p><p>Dick sobs, bucking up as if to chase Roman's hand. "No, <em>please—"</em></p><p>"You want to get off, baby? Go on, hump the couch like a good boy."</p><p>Dick pants, eyes squeezed shut, and then does as he's told, grinding forward against the back of the couch. He moans at the much-needed friction, hips picking up speed, barely having it in him to feel mortified over how ridiculous he must look.</p><p>His knees buckle when he comes, his entire weight on his waist on the edge of the couch. He collapses against it, gasping for air, shaking under the force of his orgasm.</p><p>Roman strokes a hand across his ass, fingers briefly dipping inside and drawing a weak keen out of Dick, already feeling overstimulated. Roman withdraws his fingers with a quiet laugh, patting Dick's hip and then drawing back.</p><p>"Wait here a minute, baby."</p><p>Dick doesn't have it in him to protest as he hears Roman walk away, the man returning a minute later and walking around to the front of the couch instead. He sits down beside Dick and takes his head in his hands, lifting it up. Dick blinks at him, eyesight blurry, and parts his lips easily when Roman kisses him. He remains pliant, allowing the forceful kiss without complaint, whimpering faintly when Roman bites down on his lip.</p><p>Then Roman pulls back, and something else is being pushed into Dick's mouth.</p><p>Dick jolts, startled, but Roman has no trouble forcing the bit gag between Dick's teeth, pulling the strap tight around the back of his head and buckling it into place. Dick makes a questioning noise, but Roman is already moving on to the next thing he apparently grabbed, putting the blindfold over Dick's eyes and tying it tightly, blacking out Dick's sight.</p><p>Dick's hands pull against their bindings as Roman gets up again, walking back around the couch. Dick strains his ears to figure out what Roman's up to, but he doesn't have to wonder for long.</p><p>One of Roman's hands lands on Dick's hip, and the other begins to push something into his ass, the silicone freezing cold against Dick's overheated skin. The lube and cum inside of him make it easy for the dildo to be pushed in all the way, but it still tingles unpleasantly, Dick's body complaining so soon after an orgasm.</p><p>And then it becomes a thousand times worse when it starts to vibrate.</p><p>A sharp moan escapes Dick, his entire body going tense at the sudden and overwhelming sensation. He wants to tell Roman to take it out, to give him a breather, that he's too oversensitive and can't take it, but the gag prevents him from doing anything other than making indistinct noises, drool dripping out of his mouth.</p><p>Quite against his will, his cock starts to fill out again.</p><p>Roman smacks his ass, chuckling when Dick keens. "You just hang out for me, sweetheart. Daddy has some work to do."</p><p>Dick lets out a panicked noise, hands grasping at nothing, trying to plead with Roman to not leave him, to turn it off, to do <em>something</em> else—but Roman walks away, leaving Dick there, bound and bent over the couch, a vibrating dildo shoved up his ass.</p>
<hr/><p>Dick is whining with each breath, too exhausted to do much more than that.</p><p>He doesn't know how long it's been since Roman left him, but he's come twice in the time on his own, the second one practically dry. His entire body is on fire, oversensitive and overstimulated, not responding to him when he tries to even twitch his fingers. It feels like ants are crawling on him everywhere something is touching him, the vibrations in his ass rocking his whole body with pain-pleasure that has him whimpering.</p><p>He can't hear anything over his own noises, so he doesn't hear Roman approach, doesn't know the man is there with him until he's grinding against Dick's ass, the action forcing the dildo even deeper. Dick sobs, shaking.</p><p>"Miss me, baby?" Roman asks. "You've sure looked so pretty waiting for me. A desperate little <em>slut,</em> coming untouched, moaning and whining where anyone could see you."</p><p>He'd barely been able to think at all, let alone about that, but it's true. Any of Roman's men could've walked by and seen him like this, tied up and naked and whining like a—a desperate slut. The idea of it makes him groan, the sound turning sharper when Roman thrusts his hips again and jostles the dildo.</p><p>"Should keep you just like this," Roman says, his voice a goad. "Not so powerful now, hm? Bruce Wayne's <em>heir,</em> truly nothing more than a <em>whore</em> who will spread his legs for anyone with a cock. Should keep you tied up and ready for use, a pretty little addition to my home. Keep you right here, like this. Offer you up to all my guests, show the whole world that you're nothing more than a needy little cockwhore. How's that sound, sweetheart?"</p><p>It sounds horrifying, humiliating, degrading, ruinous, to be made into nothing but a toy for people to use whenever they like—</p><p>Dick moans, hips canting. <em>"Please,"</em> he tries to say around the gag, the world coming out as garbled nonsense.</p><p>Roman chuckles again, and then he's pulling out the dildo, tossing it aside. The object lands on the hardwood floor with a wet noise, and Dick barely has a moment for bone-deep relief that it's out before Roman is taking its place, shoving his cock inside, lighting up Dick's nerves all over again.</p><p>He fucks in and out roughly, uncaring for the way Dick whines and cries, tears leaking out from under the blindfold and dripping down his face. It hurts, Dick far too overstimulated, each thrust of Roman's cock like fire and broken glass against Dick's insides.</p><p>He can hear Roman speaking distantly, degrading words dripping from his lips <em>("my good boy, such a needy slut sucking me in like this, fuck, does Wayne know what a whore he's got living in his house-?"),</em> but he can barely make sense of them, eyes rolling back in his head as pleasure builds and builds, even alongside the pain that won't go away.</p><p>When he comes again, it's completely dry, and his vision whites out for a few moments. He's boneless underneath Roman, barely twitching against his forceful thrusts, letting the man use him for his own end, whining with each rock of his body.</p><p>Eventually Roman comes again, fucking his cum into Dick's pliant body before pulling out.</p><p>His touch vanishes, and for a moment Dick thinks Roman is going to leave him again, ready to repeat the process over again, a whimper escaping his chest at the idea, legs shaking.</p><p>But then Roman is back, fingers undoing the tie keeping Dick's wrists bound. Once they're released, his hands instantly start throbbing, blood rushing into places that had been previously restricted. His shoulders ache as well, and his arms just flop weakly down, unable to find the strength to push himself up.</p><p>Roman yanks off the blindfold next, making Dick yelp at the sudden influx of light, squeezing his eyes shut. The gag is a relief to have removed, his tongue suddenly feeling too large in his mouth.</p><p>When Dick attempts to push himself up, he only succeeds in collapsing to the floor, groaning as his entire body protests.</p><p>Roman pets a hand over his hair. "Such a good boy for me; took everything Daddy had to give you like a perfect whore."</p><p>Dick sighs and leans into the touch, eyes closing. They stay like that for a moment and Dick soaks up the kindness, knowing it will be brief and he should enjoy it as long as he can.</p><p>Sure enough, Roman pulls away soon, footsteps loud in the silent room as he walks away. Dick hears him sit down on one of the couches, and then the rustle of papers.</p><p>It takes Dick a minute or two to have the strength to push himself up, to get his legs to respond enough to not collapse under his weight.</p><p>When he manages it, he looks over and sees Roman sitting with a glass of wine in one hand and a file of some sort balanced on his crossed legs. Roman looks up at him idly, lips curling upward in a satisfied smirk.</p><p>He doesn't look away as Dick slowly dresses, and Dick pretends he doesn't feel the weighted gaze on him, grimacing as he pulls his underwear and pants up his cum-slick legs, hating the flutter of heat in his stomach at the sensation.</p><p>"See you next time, sweetheart," Roman purrs when Dick's fully dressed, not feeling anywhere close to as put together as he'd like to.</p><p>Dick nods curtly and then tries to walk away with dignity, doing his best to not limp or let any of his shakiness show.</p><p>He feels those intense eyes on him the whole time anyway.</p>
<hr/><p>When Dick gets back down to the street, his car is waiting exactly where he left it. The guard in the passenger seat gets out as he approaches and opens the backdoor for him without a word, which Dick acknowledges with a thankful nod.</p><p>He scoots inside the car, ready to collapse against the seat and close his eyes for the duration of the ride back to the Manor, but he can do nothing but freeze when he sees who's waiting for him.</p><p>Jason smirks at him, sharp and deeply satisfied. He lounges against the opposite door with a smug air, enjoying the panic that flashes across Dick's face at the sight of him.</p><p>"Hey, Dickie," Jason greets brightly. "How <em>funny</em> to find you here."</p><p>His eyes drag up and down Dick's body, nostrils flaring as he takes a deep breath, which Dick feels is unnecessary. It truly is obvious what Dick's been doing; the scent of sex clings to him, his face is flushed and eyes slightly dazed, and his clothes are all in disarray. He hadn't planned on seeing anyone except his own men for a little while, long enough to relax and put himself back into some form of order by the time he arrived back at the Manor.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Dick asks, trying to sound firm. He's really been caught off-guard though, and his heart is thundering in his chest. This is so bad.</p><p>Jason tuts at him, that satisfied look not fading at all. "Oh no, brother dear, I'm not the one who's fucked up, you don't get to ask any questions."</p><p>Maybe Dick can salvage this. "Bruce gave me a job—"</p><p><em>"You</em> told dear ol' dad that you were gonna be in Bludhaven tonight." His eyes flick past Dick towards the building he'd just emerged from, and then back. "This doesn't look like Bludhaven to <em>me,</em> Dickiebird. In fact, it sure as hell looks like enemy territory. And taking one look at <em>you,</em> well, it's pretty obvious what <em>you've</em> been doing..."</p><p>"What do you <em>want,</em> Jason?" Dick snaps.</p><p>"A lot of things," Jason replies easily. "Right now? To see the look on your face when you get what's comin' to ya."</p><p><em>No, no, no—</em> "Jason—"</p><p>"Too late, Dick," Jason says with a smirk. "No keeping this hidden. I'm here to pick you up; Bruce would like to see you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, Roman's look in this story is in fact inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/_zynix10/status/1309091727479918595">this action figure</a> which I would give my soul to possess.</p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed! Drop a comment, lmk your thoughts :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>